The invention relates to an anti-glare device for motor vehicles of the type with at lease one sun visor arranged on the under-side of a hollow transverse roof beam located in the region of the windscreen, which device is displaceable from a basic position, in which the sun visor is located approximately beneath the transverse roof beam, into an extended position, in which the sun visor projects into the region of the windscreen, while a guide linkage is provided for the sun visor.
Such an anti-glare device for motor vehicles has been contemplated. There a sun visor in its basic position is arranged beneath the front transverse roof beam of a motor vehicle. The sun visor can be brought into a position projecting into the region of the windscreen by pivoting. A guide linkage, to which the sun visor is articulated, is provided for this purpose.
An aim of the invention is to develop such an anti-glare device so that, using simple means which occupy the smallest amount of space inside the motor vehicle, an automatic and infinite adjustment of the sun visor is possible.
This aim is achieved according to the invention by providing that the guide linkage is connected articulately within the cavity of the transverse roof beam and is movable by a drive means arranged in the cavity.
Due to the articulate connection and arrangement of the guide linkage and of the guide means in the cavity of the transverse roof beam, the space requirements of the devices for adjusting the sun visor are transferred out of the interior space of the motor vehicle into the transverse roof beam cavity. The existing interior space of the motor vehicle is therefore not reduced. Simultaneously, the possibility of a simple infinite adjustment of the sun visor is created by the use of the guide linkage.
It is convenient according to certain preferred embodiments if a displacing lever is provided which is connected to the sun visor and to the drive means. By this means it is possible to effect the adjustment of the sun visor by actuating the displacing lever. By a corresponding modulation of the drive means the sun visor can be adjusted automatically by the user via the displacing lever. By means of appropriate drive means it is possible to perform the adjustment infinitely. All the components which effect the adjustment of the sun visor are integrated with space economy in the cavity of the transverse roof beam.
In a further development of the anti-glare device according to the invention, at least one guide lever is provided as guide linkage, which is fitted within the cavity of the transverse roof beam pivotably to a fastening bolt or the like, and the free end of which projecting out of the cavity is guided in a guide groove of the sun visor, which is arranged parallel to a transverse side of the sun visor. This further development achieves an extremely simple construction of the guide linkage. The sliding path of the sun visor in this further development is determined by the guide lever and the displacing lever. It is convenient to attach the displacing lever on a fastening pin pivotably at the end of the sun visor remote from the roof. In this way a pivoting of the sun visor is permited on the one hand, simultaneously the stability of the mounting of the sun visor is improved on the other hand.
In a further development of the invention, a stationary electric motor is provided as drive means, which adjusts via a drive shaft an actuating means which influences the displacing lever. It is advantageous to provide as actuating means a band passed over return pulleys, on which the displacing lever is retained by a coupling piece. By a modulation of the electric motor, the band, and hence the displacing lever retained thereon, is drawn in the one or other direction. This effects a displacement of the sun visor. It is convenient to attach the device for modulating the electric motor within reach of the user, therefore, for example, on the dashboard of the motor vehicle and/or on its steering wheel.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.